


The Same Sky

by lesmis13



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis13/pseuds/lesmis13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It would be nice…" Gou started out of the blue. She turned and looked at him. "It would be nice for someone to propose to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I had promise my sister that I would write her a story about any pairing that she and I both like. So, I decided to write a Nagigou story because we really love that pairing so much. I also wrote this story because there really needs to be more stories of this pairing. Nagigou is such a cute pairing! I am so sorry if this is kind of cheesy or not that great. I am an amateur at writing stories like this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I also hope that none of the characters are not too ooc.)
> 
> All the characters in this story belongs to Koji Oji and Kyoto Animation
> 
>  

A man in his mid twenties bent down on one knee. He reached in his pockets and pulled out small black box before revealing the diamond ring inside the box to the woman before him. There were tears streaming down her face. And then, she heard the magical question. "Will you marry me?"

Gou smiled as she watched the wonderful display of affection in front of her. She was so amazed by it that she could not move; she just stood there, watching the sight in amazement, imagining the very day that the man that she loved with all of her heart propose to her. Contented, the red headed girl sighed in delight. She so could not wait for her turn.

"Gou!" A voice called out to her, snapping her out of her reverie.

The girl narrowed her eyes. He would never learn; her name was Kou not Gou. But, even if she tried to correct him, he would still call her by Gou. It was pointless. Giving up, she continued to watch the couple in front of her.

"Yes, Nagisa."

Nagisa smiled as he walked up to her. The boy opened his clenched fist, revealing a sparkling penguin hair clip. He had spent most of the night, playing ring toss, trying to get it. The clip had reminded him of her so he figured it would be a lovely gift to give her. He was so glad that the red headed girl did not leave yet. The blonde boy placed his arm over her shoulders. "Gou..." He started but paused when he noticed the red headed girl was not paying any attention to him. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled to himself as he followed the girl's gaze. He saw the couple and smiled.

"It would be nice..." Gou started out of the blue. She turned and looked at him. "It would be nice for someone to propose to me."

The boy's eyes widened as an idea form in his head. He nodded slightly, and stuffed the penguin clip in his pocket. He reached out and took a hold of her hands. "Follow me." He led her away from the sight and into a quieter place. There were a couple of people walking around in the area, and without all the festive lights and decorations in the area, the night sky looked more beautiful. He took her to a bench and let go of her hand. Gou sat down, straightening her shirt. "Nagisa, why did you take me here?"

He laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "Ah! It was too crowded over there." He took a seat on the bench next to her. "And plus, I wanted to ask you something."

"It is calmer and beautiful here... What do you want to ask me?"

The blonde scooted over to her, closing the distance between them. Gou blushed, not being used to the closeness. The boy titled his head and smiled. Then, he reached up and removed the ribbon that held the girl's hair up, allowing her red hair to frame her face. Quickly, he dug in pocket and pulled out the sparkling penguin hair clip. He placed it on her hair. "You look so beautiful, Gou!"

The blush on her cheeks deepened as she touched the clip in her hair. "Nagisa, why are you doing this for?"

He did not answer her question. Instead, he once again took of her hands and smiled. "Gou, if I propose to you, will you marry me?" The girl gasped and quickly bowed her head down. If she could take a look at herself in the mirror, she probably would look like a tomato. She nodded. When he saw that the girl nodded her head, his eyes widened in surprise. He could not believe she would agree to marry him if he propose to her. Did she like him? He hoped so. He was so happy that he could not help but hug her.

"Gou, do you like me?" He whispered in her ear. He could feel the girl tensed up a bit before saying yes. The blonde boy let go of her, and stared at her. A small blush appeared on his face. Gou was really beautiful. "Gou, can I kiss you?" The girl looked off at her side. By this time, her face was so red that he almost thought she was going to faint. She did not faint though. Instead, she tried to look at him straight in the eyes. She bit down on her lower lip and nodded.

Nagisa closed the distance between once again as he bent down to kiss her.


End file.
